


A Friend in N(e)ed

by bluhawk



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhawk/pseuds/bluhawk
Summary: My best friend asked me to write "some wholesome friendship between Spidey and Ned".How could I say no to that?Ned comforts Peter after the post-credit scene of Far From Home.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Kudos: 12





	A Friend in N(e)ed

Ned stared at the screen in absolute horror. His entire body was frozen in place, only able to mouth out “holy shit” in his utter confusion. This couldn’t be real. It was too messed up to be real.  
He already hated J. Jonah Jameson’s guts, but seeing him boasting over the godawful, fake videoclip, the boy felt a twist in his gut. Well, the news anchor didn’t know it was all fake, obviously, but he probably wouldn’t have cared. They all just wanted to bask in the glory of “exposing” Spider-Man. And that felt sickening to him. This was his friend! Their protector! One of the Avengers! And yet, everyone seemed so happy to call him a murderer above anything else.

It was so wrong.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted movement outside his window. The teenager knew exactly who it was, and he immediately shut the television. Turning around right as the window opened, he felt a tug at his heartstrings. There stood Peter Parker, now one of New York’s most wanted criminals. His Spider-Man costume had stains – almost like people had been throwing trash at him – and he held the mask in his hand, revealing his tear-stained cheeks and red eyes. He looked like he was seconds away from falling apart. Ned hesitated before speaking.

“I saw.”  
Peter looked down at his hands, struggling to form a sentence.  
“I- I don’t” he stuttered. “I don’t k-know why, why, this is so bad, nobody listens to m-me! I can’t, I can’t do this…” he began softly sobbing, his body shivering in tune. Ned rushed to his side, holding up his hands to squeeze his friend’s shoulders.  
“Hey, hey. It’s okay.”  
“It isn’t. It really isn’t,” Peter sniffled.  
“Well, no. It’s not. But you’ve been through worse.”  
Peter looked up to raise an eyebrow, tears still gushing down.  
“You’ve been thrown against walls, and you’ve been shot at, someone dropped a freaking building on you…” The corners of Ned’s mouth tweaked into a smile, hearing the other’s small snort.  
“And you got blipped! And you survived that, too!” he chuckled. “Seriously, dude. You’ve literally been to fight aliens and lived to tell the tale. You can get through this, too. You know why?”  
Peter shook his head, eyes fixed on his friend.

“Because you’re not alone.”

Wordlessly, the two boys inched closer to share a hug. As they embraced, Peter cried onto Ned’s shoulder, the other rubbing his back in circles as a response. They stayed in each other’s arms for a moment until Peter’s tears stopped, and he pulled slowly away.  
“Thank you, Ned.”  
“Anytime,” he smiled. “Now, get out there and help some people, you’re the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!”  
Peter laughed, pulling his mask back on.

“And you’re the guy in the chair.”  
“Hell yeah I am!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a lovely day!


End file.
